


General Kenobi Battles Sickness

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin can cook, Caring Ahsoka, Caring Anakin, Caring Cody, Caring Rex, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, They're such good friends, Vomiting, cody is a good boyfriend, not that important but I thought I would throw it in there, palpatine was discovered and dealt with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up not feeling very well, but tries to ignore it until it becomes a problem when he gets sick in a meeting. Cody then cares for Obi-Wan with help from Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	General Kenobi Battles Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I wasn't sure if I should mention it or not, but I decided to just in case, there is an extremely brief mention of periods in like one sentence but I wanted to address it just in case that topic is sensitive for someone. Okay, you may proceed.

Anakin was talking about something and pointing at a screen but Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He knew he should have been, since the fate of the Republic could literally depend on it, but he wasn't feeling well at all and really wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball on the floor of the refresher and die. He felt even worse since he was on some spaceship and not in his room at the temple; you would think that after unveiling Palpatine's plot and having him tried and executed there would be no more issues, but unfortunately Count Dooku and company hadn't gotten the memo. So here they were, Anakin explaining something, Rex and Ahsoka listening, and Cody glancing at Obi-Wan every so often. 

Since they had woken up, Cody had noticed that Obi-Wan looked pretty sick. The Jedi was pale and sweaty and looked like he hadn't slept well at all, not to mention the fact that he seemed to be swallowing with great difficulty every few minutes and was discreetly rubbing his stomach under the table, which Cody only noticed because he was sitting right next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hadn't had any caf that morning, which was another red flag, and instead had opted for a decaffeinated tea and some plain toast even though Anakin had made breakfast for everyone, and Obi-Wan _always_ eats everything when Anakin cooks.

Obi-Wan stares at the screen and Anakin and tries not to focus on how unbearably warm he feels, or how much he's sweating, or how the room is spinning around him, and definitely not how his stomach twists and feels ready to eject its contents at any moment. He didn't want anyone fussing over him while they're trying to resolve the issues Palpatine left them, but by the way Cody keeps glancing over at him, he thinks it might be too late for that now. He applies a bit more pressure to his stomach as he rubs, which was definitely _not_ a good idea going by how his stomach lurches and churns even more. He swallows hard as he feels he mouth begin to water and tries to take deep breaths, hoping the awful nausea will go away. 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin looks concerned and Obi-Wan mentally curses since his former padawan must have asked him a question but he has no idea what this meeting is even about. He decides he will take a sip of tea, both to stall and hopefully calm his stomach. He notices that his sweaty hands shake a bit as he lifts the cup to his lips and tries to focus on his tea rather than the fact that everyone in the room is looking at him in concern. 

He quickly realizes that trying to drink anything was a mistake when he is unable to swallow.

His eyes widen as he gags and involuntarily doubles over, so he slaps a hand over his mouth before bolting up from the table, rushing to the trashcan, and bending over. He opens his mouth to spit out the tea and excess saliva and lets out a loud, awful-sounding retch that makes him bend forward even more. He already feels so humiliated and he hasn't even thrown up yet. He knows it's nothing to be embarrassed about, since two out of the four other people in the room with him have seen him vomit before, more than once actually, since they had both lived with him, but he can't help the humiliation he feels. 

He feels a hand rub his back as he retches again and another hand brushes some hair out of his face, and although he is touched, his face burns with embarrassment. Then he gets very cold and shivers slightly before throwing up the tea and toast he had eaten. His ears feels like they're stuffed full of cotton and the voices around him sound muffled and like they're underwater as he throws up again. He dry-heaves and spits into the bin a few more times before he is finally able to catch his breath, though he stays bent over and doesn't look at anyone due to the embarrassment he feels.

He sees Anakin looking at him with great concern when he finally looks up due to Anakin's gloved hand holding a handkerchief out to him so he can wipe his mouth. He weakly smiles to thank his former Padawan and shakily wipes his mouth, feeling awful and pretty gross. 

"So," Obi-Wan internally cringes at how hoarse his voice sounds, "now that that's over with, we can continue with the meeting."

"Oh hell no, Master, you just got sick twice and Cody told me that you've been acting unwell all morning," Anakin says, crossing his arms. "I can continue this meeting with Rex and Ahsoka and fill you in later, or I can postpone it until you're feeling better."

"Now, Anakin, that won't be necessary," Obi-Wan starts, "I feel-"

"No Master, you're not 'fine'! You're obviously sick and need to lie down. You're always telling Ahsoka and me to take care of ourselves, and yet you won't take your own advice," Anakin had begun to raise his voice a bit, not in anger but more in a pleading whine, which makes Obi-Wan very much aware of the headache he has been ignoring. He must have made a face of discomfort, because Anakin's expression softens and he says, "Sorry Master, I didn't mean to get all upset, I'm just worried about you. This past month has been pretty taxing for everyone and I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself. Today's plans weren't urgent and can definitely wait until you're feeling better, which we all want, so just go rest. I'll even see if I can make you some soup."

Seeing that Anakin, stubborn as ever, won't be budging on this, Obi-Wan sighs tiredly and says, "Alright I'll rest but only for a few hours then we need to get back to business."

"Master, you should allow yourself to rest for the rest of the day so you can get better," Ahsoka speaks up. "You can't put a schedule on this, you need to take the time for yourself to heal and make sure it doesn't get worse."

Obi-Wan rubs a hand over his face and sighs once more at how Anakin obviously taught Ahsoka stubbornness and at the fact that she knew how to pull on Obi-Wan's heartstrings with that look she does to get him wrapped around her little finger. "Alright, I'll rest for the rest of the day, but I want a status report at least every hour and if anything happens come and get me immediately."

Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, and Cody all exchange a look between themselves that Obi-Wan doesn't like _at all_ before Rex speaks up and says, "Of course, sir, as you wish. Cody, please escort the general to his room."

"Of course," Cody says, putting an arm around Obi-Wan to lead him to their room. Ever since the whole thing with Palpatine, they didn't have to hide anymore, since Jedi could now have relationships since Palpatine told the Council about Anakin's marriage when he was on trial, which had led to the Council realizing how blind they had been to everything and how much their own Jedi were hurting from not being allowed relationships, so they had a change of heart and had gone through a major reformation. Anakin threatening to leave the Order if they didn't accept his marriage hadn't hurt either, being the Chosen One and all. Nor had Obi-Wan and Ahsoka threatening to leave with him. The Council couldn't afford to lose them, especially since they had been the ones to discover Palpatine's plot.

"Cody," Obi-Wan's shaky voice brings Cody out of his thoughts. The Jedi had grown extremely pale and was sweating even more than he had been before. "I- I think I need to sit down." Obi-Wan's knees then began to buckle and Cody tightened his grip around the Jedi.

"Whoa, Obi-Wan it's alright, here let's sit on the ground for a minute," Cody then helps Obi-Wan onto the ground and gently helps him sit with his head between his knees. "Okay, take some deep breaths, I've got you. Do you think you're going to puke again?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan groans, bringing a shaking hand to his mouth as his face takes on a greenish tinge. Cody tenses and starts rubbing the top of Obi-Wan's back; he really hopes Obi-Wan doesn't vomit in the middle of the hallway. The poor thing might actually die of embarrassment, not to mention they'll need to make sure no droids come through this hallway before it gets cleaned. The last thing anyone on the ship wants is a vomit-streaked hallway and dirty droids, which are a bitch and a half to clean. After taking some deep breaths, the nausea dissipates a bit and Obi-Wan's face is still pale but no longer green. Obi-Wan lowers his hand from his mouth and says, "I think I'm good to get up. I'm still nauseous and a bit dizzy, but I'm not as much as I was a few minutes ago. I was worried I was about to faint." 

Cody frowns and removes his gloves in order to check Obi-Wan's forehead for a temperature. He's burning up. The fever probably caused him to get dizzy, or he's already getting dehydrated from having thrown up, or maybe it's a bit of both. Cody isn't really that experienced with illness, since clones have great immune systems and he's never seen Obi-Wan actually sick sick before. Of course he's seen Obi-Wan _get sick_ in the time they've known each other, but that was usually from some sort of injury, bad food, a migraine, too much to drink, or Anakin's driving. But this was an actual illness and Cody was a bit lost and kind of worried. He knew that humans needed to stay a certain temperature and being too hot or too cold was bad, so what if this was really bad for Obi-Wan?

"I'm alright to continue," Obi-Wan interrupts his thoughts once more. "It's just a fever, which is just the body fighting whatever infection I've gotten, but we can have Kix check my temperature to make sure it isn't too high. Sorry, you were just projecting a lot."

"Yes, thanks, if you're okay with that?" Cody asks as he helps Obi-Wan up and they continue walking to the room. 

"Yes, it's good to get checked anyways," Obi-Wan replies, using the force to open the door. "Make sure it's just a bug and not something crazy like poison or biological warfare. Relax though it's most likely not since I'm the only one affected and I'm still alive and coherent." Cody watches in confusion as Obi-Wan walks past the bed and instead plops down onto the couch before curling up and wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"Do you want to lie down on the bed? It's probably more comfortable?" Cody asks after sending a quick message to Kix to come look over the Jedi. Obi-Wan _really_ doesn't look well; he's shaking a bit and he's sweating even more, which Cody hadn't thought was possible. It's even soaking a bit through his thick robes. 

"I'm- ugh- closer to the 'fresher here," replies Obi-Wan around a gag. Cody frowns and takes a seat next to his boyfriend, running his fingers through the Jedi's sweat-soaked hair. Obi-Wan has his eyes closed as he breathes through the giant waves of nausea that wash over him and lightly rubs at his cramping, twisting stomach.

The two stay like that until Kix enters the room with some medical supplies and begins to look over Obi-Wan. Once he finishes, he says, "Okay, so no evidence of any poison or bio warfare, and the low-grade fever, nausea and vomiting, and stomach cramps means that it's most likely the nasty stomach virus that's been going around. I've already seen two shinies today with similar symptoms; poor things' immune systems probably weren't finished developing yet before they left Kamino. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can really give you in terms of medicine, but as for advice, just be sure to rest, drink clear fluids, and eat easy, bland foods when you stop vomiting. If you're having trouble keeping liquids down I can give you an IV, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Hope you feel better soon, General Kenobi." With that, Kix takes his things and leaves the room. 

Shortly after, Obi-Wan starts feeling _very unwell_ again. 

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong? Are you feeling worse?" Cody asks, noticing how much more pale Obi-Wan's face has gotten and how even more sweat is pouring off him. 

"Ugh, I'm- I feel-" Obi-Wan swallows loudly and with great difficulty before a loud, ominous gurgling noise comes from his stomach. Obi-Wan then doubles-over and dry-heaves before clamping a hand over his mouth and bolting to the 'fresher. Cody sighs before following his boyfriend into the 'fresher, where he finds Obi-Wan vomiting once again. Cody sits down on the floor next to him and begins to rub his back while he pukes. Cody winces when Obi-Wan starts letting out painful-sounding retches and dry-heaves once his stomach has emptied itself. Cody sweeps some hair off of Obi-Wan's forehead and gives him a light pat on the back before getting up to wet a washcloth to place on Obi-Wan's neck, which burned with fever. 

Cody then turns back to see that Obi-Wan has finished retching and is resting his head on the rim of the 'fresher, only lifting his head once to spit into the toilet. He looks awful; his eyes look almost bruised from the dark circles combined with how pale and sweaty he is. Cody wipes Obi-Wan's face and mouth with the washcloth before folding it and placing it on the back of his neck. Cody then flushes the toilet, figuring that the smell is probably doing nothing to help Obi-Wan's nausea. 

After a few minutes sitting by the toilet, Obi-Wan says, "I think I'm fine to go back to the sofa. I would just get a trashcan or something just in case."

"Okay, here I'll help you up," Cody says, getting up and helping Obi-Wan up and over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Obi-Wan is glad to get the bad taste out of his mouth, since that makes him feel a bit less gross even though he still feels pretty miserable. Cody helps Obi-Wan lie down on the couch before grabbing a light blanket for the Jedi, who had started shivering bit. Cody then sat down and lifted Obi-Wan's head onto his lap, so he could run his fingers through his hair and massage his head.

"Do you want me to rub your stomach?" Cody asked, sounding a bit uncertain. He had seen General Sky- _Anakin_ \- rub Ahsoka's stomach when she had those awful cramps that she would sometimes get when she bled once a month, something the clones had been taught about briefly on Kamino should one of their Jedi Generals need assistance or the day off if they got bad enough, but Cody didn't know if he was supposed to rub Obi-Wan's stomach. He seemed to be in pain, like how Ahsoka was, but Cody knew that there were different organs involved so maybe Anakin's method wouldn't work.

"Yes please," Obi-Wan croaks out. Well, Cody has his answer. He begins to lightly massage Obi-Wan's stomach and the Jedi relaxes more into him as he goes on. Cody brushes some hair out of Obi-Wan's face as he continues to rub his stomach, and Obi-Wan is glad that it seems to be helping a bit.

They continue sitting like this for a while, and Obi-Wan realizes he had begun to drift off when he jolts awake from the sound of a knock at the door. Cody tells them to come in and then the door opens and Obi-Wan hears feet entering his room. He lifts his head sluggishly and sees Ahsoka and Rex following Anakin, who is carrying a large pot with some oven mitts. Anakin places the pot on the counter and sets the oven mitts down next to it.

"What's doing on?" Cody asks, when he notices Obi-Wan's look of confusion.

"I made Obi-Wan some soup," Anakin replies. "I had some bone broth I had made the other day and I added some things Kix suggested for Obi-Wan to eat once he's ready."

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan offers a weak smile. "That's very kind of you."

"It's no big deal, Master, you always care for me," Anakin says, waving a hand. 

"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asks, looking at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. 

"Still pretty sick, to be honest," Obi-Wan replies. "Not to sound rude, but you should probably leave; I don't want you to catch this awful thing."

"Obi-Wan, I can't catch whatever it is you have," Ahsoka replies. "Whatever it is, Kix told me it doesn't affect my species. Most human illnesses don't."

"Alright, young one, you can stay," Obi-Wan smiles weakly at Ahsoka, who smiles widely back at him. "Anakin, are you alright to stay here?"

"Master, you know I don't get sick," Anakin chuckles. Obi-Wan pouts slightly at how right Anakin is; in all the years Obi-Wan has known Anakin, the younger man had gotten sick from an actual contagious thing only a handful of times, usually a cold or some other thing that comes when the weather is chilly. Obi-Wan isn't sure if it's a result of Anakin's rough childhood, where getting sick wasn't an option, or his high midichlorian count, but either way, the man has an impenetrable immune system. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was not that lucky.

"Thank you for reminding me," Obi-Wan's voice drips with sarcasm. 

"Uh, do you want anything, Sir?" Rex asks. "I saw Kix give some of the shinies ice chips."

"Please, just call me Obi-Wan, Rex, we're in my quarters. And no thank you, I'm still feeling a bit nauseous, so maybe later?" Obi-Wan replies, sensing Rex's uncertainty from a lack of dealing with sick people. 

"Of course, S- Obi-Wan," Rex responds. 

"Also, don't wait to eat on my account," Obi-Wan says, chuckling. "I know you all want to eat the soup Anakin prepared."

"Oh thank Force, I'm _starving_ ," Ahsoka says, springing up from her seat and walking into the kitchenette, causing the other four to laugh. Anakin grabs four bowls and ladles a generous amount of soup into each bowl before they all sit down with Obi-Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka end up sitting on the floor, since neither of them wanted to take the armchair and make the other sit on the floor, much to Obi-Wan's amusement. 

"Why don't you two just share the chair?" Obi-Wan asks, looking forward to whatever Anakin and Ahsoka will do.

"Okay, Snips, I'll sit on your lap," Anakin says, setting his and Ahsoka's bowls on the coffee table before helping Ahsoka up. To Obi-Wan's shock, Ahsoka actually sits on the chair and motions to Anakin to sit down on her lap.

"No, that's not what I- Anakin, Ahsoka, you can't be serious," Obi-Wan is worried that Anakin is going to hurt Ahsoka. "Anakin you're too big, you'll hurt her." Anakin and Ahsoka then look at each other, nod, and Anakin sits on Ahsoka's lap, causing Cody and Rex to burst into laughter, with Rex spitting out his soup. Obi-Wan is not amused.

"Okay, Skyguy, you can get up now, I think you're breaking my legs," Ahsoka grunts. "Go sit on Rex's lap."

"Wait, what the-" Rex is cut off by Anakin flinging himself onto Rex's lap. Rex just sighs and adjusts himself so he's more comfortable and can eat his soup. As much as he wants to look disapproving of these shenanigans, Obi-Wan bursts into laughter. 

He immediately regrets this when he starts to gag from laughing so hard, which causes the others to panic. Anakin uses the Force to thrust the trashcan into Obi-Wan's lap and Cody begins rubbing Obi-Wan's back as Obi-Wan retches a few times before he can breathe again. Obi-Wan takes some deep breaths until the urge to retch is no longer present and then lifts his head up.

"Sorry about that," he rasps out. That round of retching was definitely hell on his throat. 

"No need to apologize, Master," Anakin says in a soft voice uncharacteristic of him. He then uses the Force to summon a bottle of some electrolyte drink from the counter to his hand. "Here, do you want to drink this? Padmé always gives this to me when I've been throwing up. It's better than water, since it has all these things that your body needs after throwing up."

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan gratefully takes the bottle, opens it, and takes a small sip. When that doesn't further upset his stomach, he takes some more sips, which actually helps a bit with the queasy, unsettled feeling in his stomach that usually comes after throwing up.

"Okay, so drink small sips for about an hour, then we can try the soup if you're feeling up to it," Anakin says.

\-----------------------

Over an hour has passed without incident, and Obi-Wan has finished half of the drink.

"I think I'm ready for the soup," Obi-Wan speaks up.

"Okay, I'll go get you some," Cody says. He heats up a bowl of soup and brings it over to Obi-Wan. He hopes the soup helps; his heart twinges at how sick and pale Obi-Wan still looks and how his eyes look sunken in from the dark circles that line them. He looks so small; he had started shivering so they had had wrapped him in a large blanket. Cody brings the soup to Obi-Wan, who accepts it thankfully and begins eating slowly.

To Cody and everyone else's joy, Obi-Wan eats almost the whole bowl before he gets full and some color begins to return to his cheeks. Obi-Wan yawns and Anakin grabs the soup bowl from him and puts it in the sink.

"My apologies, I seem to be very tired all of a sudden," Obi-Wan says before yawning again.

"No worries, Obi-Wan, we're just glad you're feeling better," Ahsoka smiles. "You can sleep if you want, we don't mind."

"Here, you can lay on my lap again," Cody says, patting his lap. Obi-Wan lies down slowly, just in case he upsets his stomach again, and rests his head in Cody's lap. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to Cody stroking his hair and the sounds of Ahsoka and Rex talking while Anakin washes the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Clone Wars, so I hope I captured the characters well, to an extent because it's definitely different from canon. I was mostly worried about writing Rex and Cody, so I hope I did alright. Thank you for reading this work. :D


End file.
